1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solutions and processes for chemically removing braze alloys from superalloy parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to remove various braze alloys including gold-nickel braze alloys from various substrate alloys using cyanide containing alkaline solutions. At least one patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,984, teaches the use of a cyanide containing alkaline solution in combination with a second acid solution.
In a somewhat different art area, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,399,143 and 3,367,874 relate to the removal of nickel plate from articles such as plating racks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,694 teaches the use of a nitric acid solution containing chloride, copper and tellurium or selenium ions to remove nickel plate from plating apparatus.